


Cold

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fantastic Racism, Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: The group lands in Atlas, and they see the Hell Jacques has created.





	1. Landing

As the ship landed in the Atlas docks, the pilot got up from his seat. “Alright guys, I need to get the okay to let everyone off. I’ll be back in a minute.” With that, he walked off the airship, and was greeted by two Atlas soldiers, who led him away from the ship.

”I’m going to kill that bastard,” Blake spat. “I’m going to shoot him dead the second I see him!”

”Blake, I never thought I’d say this to you, but you need to calm down, kitten,” Yang said.

”But he-“ Blake’s face softened, a look of sadness and desperation grew on her face.

”I know, I know,” Yang hugged Blake, “but we’re not going to get anywhere if you assassinate the current leader of a Kingdom.”

”Okay,” Blake returned the hug, “I won’t do it.”

”Thank you, kitten.” Yang smiled at her. “We’ll get this guy, I promise.”

As Qrow watched the two, Jinn flew up to him. “I can sense your worry, you can ask me whenever you like.”

Qrow sighed, he looked at his feet before looking back up to her. “Is Oz...okay? Did  he survive the Fall of Beacon?”

Jinn looked down at Qrow with sympathy. “I’m so sorry, Qrow.” She shook her head. “Ozpin is gone.”

”Figures,” Qrow chuckled bitterly, tears began to stream down his face. “Damn it...Oz...”

”Qrow, I-“ Jinn began.

”Thank you for your help, Jinn,” Qrow interrupted. He held up the relic of Knowledge. “You can go back now.”

Jinn didn’t say anything, she just sadly entered a cloud of fog, which then slipped its way back into the relic.

* * *

Jacques sat in Ironwood’s office, sipping wine. He took in the view of his new kingdom, and smiled.

“Sir,” Klein said as he entered the room.

”What is it, Klein?” Jacques swiveled his chair around to face him.

”An Atlas airship filled with people arrived,” Klein said.

”Wow, an airship full of people!” Jacques exclaimed, sarcastically. “I can see why this information needed to be relayed back to me!”

”Sir, Ironwood is on the ship,” Klein said, softly.

Jacques froze. “Pardon?”

”James Ironwood is on the ship...” Klein repeated.

”That stupid bitch!” Jacques hissed to himself. “Get out, Klein!” Jacques ordered.

Klein bowed, and walked out of the room.

”She promised me he would be dead!” Jacques ran his hands through his hair. “No matter, I’ll deal with him myself.”

* * *

Everyone sat in the airship, no one making a sound.

”I’m not an expert on Atlas protocol, but this is taking just a little too long,” Qrow snarked.

”He should’ve been done by now,” Ironwood said. “Somethings not right.”

Right as he said that, a smoke grenade was tossed through the glass. The ground was engulfed in smoke in seconds.

”What’s...” Ironwood coughed. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“Get on you knees!” An Atlas soldier demanded as a group busted into the room.

”What?!” Ironwood shouted before being struck with the back of a gun, knocking him to the ground.

”I said on your knees, now!” He turned to the rest of the group. “All of you!”

”Hey,” Yang coughed, “you can’t-“

The soldier took out a pistol and aimed it at Ironwood’s head. “On the ground. Now!” He barked. “I won’t ask again!”

The group looked at one another, but did as they were told.

”Sir, we have them,” the soldier spoke into a scroll.

”Excellent work, Winchester,” Jacques said over the scroll.

”Wait a minute...Cardin?!” Ruby asked, eyes wide.

Cardin shrugged. “Might as well.” He took off his mask, revealing his smug face.

”Jaune always knew you were a real piece of shit!” Yang spat.

”Well, Jaune’s dead,” Cardin mocked. “So I don’t think that pussy was smart enough to know anything.”

”He gave his life for mine you bastard!” Ruby shouted.

”And what a waste it was,” Cardin snarked, he then turned to two of his troops. “Gas them.”

Two Atlas soldiers gased the group with a green smoke, knocking them all out.

* * *

Ciel and Jekyde were tossed into a dark room. There, they saw the pilot. He was beaten to a bloody pulp on the chair, his limp body leaned to the right, unmoving.

”Oh Gods...” Ciel covered her mouth.

”Let us out of here!” Jekyde slammed his hands on the door.

“Calm down, Dr Oobleck.” Jacques appeared on a television towards the back of the room. “I assure you, you’ll be getting out of that room soon enough.”

”Why are you doing this?!” Ciel demanded, fearfully. “What do you want from us?!”

”I am afraid you two bringing back Ironwood was against the new rules I established in Atlas,” Jacques explained. “I’ve tried all three of you with treason, and this is your execution chamber.”

”Bring them in then!” Jekyde shouted. “I’ll take out as many bastards as I can before I go out!”

”You think I’m going to send soldiers to kill you?” Jacques laughed. “No, no. Waste of time and bullets.” Jacques pointed up to a sprinkler at the top of the room. “That’s your execution method, how about I give you a breif demonstration?”

The sprinkler shot on for breif second. Instead of water, the three were drenched in a painful, burning liquid.

”Ah!” Jekyde shouted. “What is this?!”

”Acid,” Jacques answered, causally. “Best way to shave down someone’s aura without having to kill them personally.”

”Sir...please!” Ciel fell to her knees.

”Sorry,” Jacques spoke condescendingly, “treason is treason.”

“Ciel,” Jekyde held open his arms.

Ciel, with tears in her eyes, ran into them. “I don’t...I don’t want to die!”

”I know, I know,” Jekyde spoke comfortingly. “Just keep your eyes closed.” He glared at Jacques, who have him a smug grin in turn.

”In the name of Atlas, I sentence you to death.”

As soon as Jacques finished speaking, the sprinkler started up again. Only this time, it didn’t shut off after a second.

* * *

”Wakie wakie,” Ruby heard a female voice say.

Ruby’s eyes opened, and were greeted by a pair of Lavender eyes staring down at her.

”Oh no...” Ruby’s eyes shot open.

”Good morning, Ruby,” Little Miss Malachite said through gritted teeth. “Or should I say, the bitch that ruined my business?!”

Before Ruby could get a word out, Little Miss Malachite stomped on her face, knocking her out, once again.


	2. Lobotomy

Ruby began to stir, groaning and shaky her head. “Ow...my head hurts...”

”Oh, it’s about to feel a whole lot worse,” Little Miss Malachite spoke, venomously.

Ruby’s eyes shot open, and she looked around to see where she was. “Where am I?!”

”Welcome to the lobotomy room,” Malachite said, courteously. “This is where we make our prime faunus workers.”

”What are you talking about?!” Ruby shouted.

”Ruby...” she heard Nora cry.

Ruby looked to see Nora being strapped to a table by two faunus. They had unblinking eyes, and the same neutral expression.

”What have you done to them?” Ruby asked, softly.

”Simple,” Malachite said, causally. “Jacques knew how worthless these animals were with free will, so he dragged them in here,” she turned on a light over the chair Ruby was strapped to, revealing a drill, “shoved this in their head, and made them perfectly obedient little monkeys.”

”You sick... **bitch!** ” Ruby spat. “How could you do this?!”

Malachite slapped her. “Watch your tone! This was all Jacques’ idea.”

”Doesn’t stop you from going on with it,” Ruby pointed out. “You’re just as guilty.”

Malachite scoffed.

”Why are you even here?” Nora asked. The brainwashed faunus has finished strapping her down.

”Well, after my business tanked because of you two, I went to Jacques to help me get back on my feet,” Malachite explained. “It was a simple business practice, since I did something for him, he did something for me!”

”What did you do for him?” Ruby asked.

”Most of the Atlas soldiers weren’t too keen on helping with genocide,” Malachite said. “He gave me a hefty amount of lien for private military contractors.”

”So...you helped him attack Menagerie?!” Nora asked.

”Oh, definitely,” Malachite sneered. “Apparently he was running out of faunus to lobotomize, brainwash, and enslave here, so he went to the place he knew a lot of them occupied.”

”He...he was running out of faunus to do this too...” Ruby was shocked and disgusted at the scope of Jacques’ crime.

”Jacques is fast working man,” Malachite said, causally. “However, now it’s mine turn to use this baby.” She slapped the drill above Ruby.

”What are you-“ Ruby began.

”You two have some pretty impressive powers,” Malachite interrupted. “Why, you two are so strong, if I had you on my side, I could get my business back up and running in no time!”

”No...” Ruby fought against her restraints. “No! I’ll never help you!”

”I’m afraid once this little guy is in your brain, that won’t be your choice,” Malachite said, condescendingly. She looked over to the drill. “But first, I’m going to have my fun with you.”

”What are you going to do to us?” Nora asked.

”Simple,” Malachite walked over to Nora, holding out a trigger, “you are hooked up to an electric chair.”

Nora tried not to smile. “Wh-What?!”

”That’s right.” Malachite smiled. “I’m sure a tough girl like you will be able to take it.”

”Nora!” Ruby faked fear and sadnesses for her friend.

”It’s okay, Ruby,” Nora said, voice shaking in mock-fear. “I’ll be okay.”

”I hope so, I really could use you to help rebuild what you destroyed,” Malachite said. “But if you don’t make, I could always just use super speed here.” She held up the trigger. “Once I press this button, a surge of electricity will flow through your entire body, and you’ll feel one of the most intense pains known to mankind.”

 _That’s what you think._ Nora spat in her eye. “Do your worst.”

Malachite smiled, then wiped her eye. “I intend to.” She pressed the button, and as she said, Nora was electrocuted. She turned to face Ruby, who had her head low and was shaking. “Oh, come on!” Malachite grabbed her head. “Look!”

Ruby let out an adorable giggle, revealing she had been shaking because she was _laughing._

”Huh?” Malachite stepped back, shocked. “What’s so funny?”

”You bad guys were never too smart,” Ruby mocked.

”What are you-“ Malachite was cut off by a rejuvenated Nora ripping free of her restraints. “Huh?!”

”Surprise!” Nora grew a maddening grin, and a jumped off the table, tackling Malachite.

”Hey! Get here off!” Malachite shouted to the two brainwashed faunus.

The two moved in, and Nora dove off of Malachite, but not before knocking her out with a punch. The faunus tried to dog pile her, but Nora was too strong and lifted them both into the air.

”Nora!” Ruby called to get her attention. When Nora looked at her, Ruby shook her head. “Don’t hurt them too bad.”

Nora looked up to the mindless faces staring down at her, one of them even drooled on her face. Nora immediately tossed them across the room, stunning the both of them. While they were recovering, she charged them, knocking one of them out with a right hook, theother tried to grab her from behind, but she knocked him out with a back hand.

”Good work, Nora,” Ruby said. “Now, would you please get me out of this so we could go help the others.”

“Sure thing, Ruby!” Nora ran up to her and ripped her straps off.

”Thanks.” Ruby rubbed her wrists, then looked down at Malachite’s unconscious form. “What are we going to do with her?”

”She was involved with the fall of Beacon, remember?” Nora gritted her teeth. “She’s one of the people on our hit list.”

Nora moved in for the kill, but Ruby grabbed her wrist.

”Wait Nora-“

”Don’t tell me you don’t want to end her!” Nora spat.

”Calm down,” Ruby said, sternly. “I didn’t say that.”

”Oh...sorry,” Nora backed down.

”It’s fine, but I have a more fitting punishment for her.”

* * *

Malachite stirred, groaning as she opened her eyes. “Wha...?”

”Ruby! She’s up!” Nora called.

”Great!” Ruby slapped her hands together. “I just finished barricading the dooor.”

”Hey!” Malachite shouted as she gained consciousness. “What are you two little brats doing?!”

”You helped with the fall of Beacon,” Nora spoke, coldly. “You helped kill our friends, and thousands of innocent people.”

Malachite sneered. “And? It’s business, kid! Deal with it! Now kill me or let me go!”

”No.” Ruby pushed past Nora. “You don’t deserve death, not yet.”

”Then what are you...” Malachite cut herself off when she saw she was in the lobotomy chair. “H-hey...Wait a minute...”

”Oh, you don’t like this, do you?” Ruby asked, turning on the drill. “I have to admit, I don’t know how to use this thing too well, but I read the manual.”

”Stop!” Malachite shouted, uncharacteristically fearful. “Come on, kid! Let’s talk about this!”

”Oh, we’re done talking,” Ruby began to push the drill towards Malachite’s head. “And you’re done thinking.”

”No!” Malachite’s head was held in place by the straps. “Please! No!”

Outside the room, Cardin came across a group of Atlas soldiers trying to knock down the door.

”What the Hell are you idiots doing?” Cardin asked, annoyed.

”Malachite hadn’t called in to confirm she was okay,” One of them explained. “She gave us strict instructions to burst into the room the second she failed to answer every hour.”

”I got that moron, I was there.” Cardin facepalmed. “I meant why are you idiots fucking with the door?”

”Oh, it’s apparently been barricaded,” the soldier said.

Suddenly, a piercing shrink filled the air, causing all of the soldiers, including Cardin, go freeze fear.

”That sounded like someone...”

“Losing their brain,” Cardin finished. “Move out of the way. Everyone! Go around the corner!

The soldiers did as they were told, and Cardin dropped a grenade at the barricade. Running around the corner to avoid the blast, Cardin plugged his ears, still being able to hear the grenade go off. When he turned the corner, a hole was blown into the room.

”Ha! Got you!” Cardin ran inside, but Ruby and Nora were gone. “What the...where could they have-“ Cardin saw a hole punched into the wall. “Oh...damn Nora...”

”Jesus...” The soldier covered his mouth at the sight before him.

Cardin looked at Malachite, walking up to her, he turned off the drill and pulled it from her head. “Yikes.” He said as her body slumped in the chair.

”Should we fall this in?” The soldier asked.

”No, let’s not tell Jac two of his prisoners escaped and just mind fucked his lobotomizer,” Cardin snarked. “Yes! Call it in!”

The groups of soldiers jumped and scurried out of the room. Cardin turned back to Malachite, letting out a whistle.

”Man, I don’t remember either of them being that ruthless.” Cardin looked out of the hole in the wall. “I guess people do change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lobotomy? After what she did to the Spider? Can somebody say, poetic justice?


	3. Willow

Winter sat in her cell. It was filled with that semblance canceling substance, meaning she couldn’t summon to get out of her predicament.

”Winter...” she heard a voice say at her cell door.

Winter looked to see Willow. “Hello, Willow.”

”Please, call me mom,” Willow begged.

”Maybe when you start acting like one,” Winter said, bitterly.

”Look, Jacques sent me-“

”Jacques sent you?” Winter interrupted. “When did you become his errand girl?”

”Since he had every single woman I ever touched murdered,” Willow said. “He said something about...me...how I needed to start treating him with respect.”

”So now you roll over for him?” Winter asked, bitterly.

”Please, Winter,” Willow begged. “Stop this madness! Stop this defiance! I don’t want you to end up like...” Willow couldn’t finish.

”Say it,” Winter ordered.

Willow tried to speak, but only a squeak came out.

”Say her **fucking** name!” Winter shouted.

”I don’t want you to end up like Weiss,” Willow said, tears rolling down her face.

”Since when did you care about her, huh?!” Winter stood up, and got as close to her mother as the bars would allow. “Since when did you care about any of us?!”

”No!” Willow shook her head. “Winter, you have to understand! I love you! I loved all three of you, and I still do!”

”Where was this Willow then?” Winter asked. “Where was this Willow when Jacques first hit me? Where was this Willow when he first hit Weiss? Whitley?!”

”Please...” Willow fell to her knees. “I know I was terrible at showing it...but I love you, and I can’t stand to lose anymore of my children...”

Winter looked down at her weeping mother. “Why did Jacques send you?”

”He...” Willow hiccuped. “He wanted me to give you one last chance to stop this, to take control of the SDC and help rule Atlas.”

”Tell him I’d rather die than ever be under is boot again.” Winter sat back down.

”What...?” Willow shot up. “Winter, I cant say that! You’re really willing to throw your life away just to spite this man?!”

”You think this is about spite?” Winter asked, coldly. “This is about freedom, oppression, domination! Jacques isn’t some stern father, he’s a controlling monster that wants to dictate every aspect of our lives! Going against him isn’t spite, it’s common sense.”

”But...but you’ll die,” Willow said, softly.

”If that’s what it takes,” Winter said. “Then again, dying is the only time you actually care about your children, isn’t it?”

Willow didn’t say anything after that, she just stood up, and walked away from Winter’s cell.

* * *

”What. The Hell. Happened?!” Jacques demanded, looking at Malachite’s vegetive state.

”We don’t know, but I think Malachite tried to torture Nora with electricity, and her semblance allows her to channel that so it can power her up, not hurt her,” Cardin explained.

”And you didn’t bother to mention that, because?!”

”I didn’t think she’d use electricity to torture them!” Cardin raised his hands in defense. “Anyway, after they escaped, they barricaded the door, hooked up little Miss, fried her brain, and then Nora punched a hole in the wall.”

”How did they even know how to use that stupid drill?” Jacques asked.

”We left the manual in here,” Cardin said.  “Though they didn’t use it very well.”

“What do you mean?” Jacques asked.

”Well...when we lobotomize the faunus, there isn't anything left in their consciousness, in order to avoid any risks of them somehow regaining control,” Cardin began. “Little Miss is...well...she’s still in there.”

”You mean she’s-“

”Still conscious and fully aware?” Cardin finished. “Yep.”

Jacques looked at Malachite’s slumped body. “This is worse then I could’ve ever imagined, I don’t know anything about these two!”

”Don’t worry, sir,” Cardin assured. “I know enough about them from their Beacon days, I’ll take care of them.”

”You better,” Jacques threatened. “If they do any long lasting damage to my empire, I’ll be sure to be strapping you to that chair, next.” He motioned to Malachite. “Understood?”

Cardin gulped and shook his head. “Of course, sit.”

* * *

”Is this where our mysterious contact set to meet?” Ruby asked.

“Yep, be on your guard, it could be a tr-“

”Hey!” A female voice whispered.

Ruby and Nora turned to see a familiar blue cat tail beckoning them.

”Wait...Neon?” Ruby cocked an eyebrow.

”Yep!” Neon jumped out of the shadows, startling the two. “Flynt wanted to send a friendly face to make sure you guys are comfortable.”

”Uh...no offense, but we don’t know you that well,” Ruby said.

”That’s why she was talking about us.”

Ruby and Nora whirled around to see...”

“Coco!” Ruby screamed in delight, charging at the girl to give her a fierce hug.

”Oh yeah, hey Fox and Yatsuhashi, glad you guys are alive,” Fox snarked.

”Fox, please,” Yatsuhashi said.

”It’s okay,” Ruby hugged the both of them, “I’m glad you guys made it.”

”Did...” Nora began. “...did you give Penny and Jaune...”

”We did, kid,” Coco assured. “No worries.”

”Thank you,” Nora said, softly.

”Wait...” Ruby looked around. “Where’s Velvet?”

Fox and Yatsuhashi both cringed at the question.

”That fuck took her from us.” Coco clenched her fists. “We came here, after giving your friends their burial, to do some good. But...”

”Coco?” Nora eyes went wide.

”There was an attack,” Coco began, solemnly. “Grimm starting erupting from the ground, it was Scorch all over again. We don’t know where they came from, but we fought the off. Velvet got injured in the fight, and she was shipped off to the hospital. Then Jacques was put in charge...and faunus started going missing, then showing up those mindless drones. Velvet was the one of the first to disappear...”

”Oh...Gods...” Ruby covered her mouth.

”That girl almost died defending this city!” Coco shouted. “I swear to all that is good in the world, if that white haired prick did anything to her, I’m going to beat him to death myself!”

There was a deathly quiet for a long time before Neon spoke up, “Flynt put together a little resistance group to help us take down Jacques. It’s filled with faunus, Atlas soldiers, and anyone with combat capabilities!”

”Atlas soldiers?” Nora asked.

”Yeah, a majority of them quit because they didn’t want to be apart of Atlas if Jacques was in charge,” Neon said. “In fact, I think it’s best to say **all** of them quit. With the exception of Cardin.”

”That makes too much sense,” Ruby snarked.

”The rest of guys you’ve been seeing are mercenaries hired by Jacques, and given to him by Little Miss.” Neon then winked. “Good job with her, by the way.”

”Okay, we’ve all been out in the open long enough,” Yatsuhashi said. “Let’s get you two to our base.”

”Righ this way!” Neon gleefully skated away from the group.

* * *

”Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie!” Flynt greeted, enthusiastically. “I have to say, hearing how you two escaped was music to my ears! I only wish I got to see it!”

”Thanks Flynt,” Ruby said.

”Anyway, we have three new and helpful additions to our little rebel cell!” Flynt lead the group through the bunker. “With pretty much the entire real Atlas Military on our side, I have the feeling we can really change this!”

”Who are these three members?” Nora asked.

”Nora, I think two of them are us,” Ruby said.

”Oh...right...” Nora chuckled. “Then who is this third member?”

”That’s who I’m taking you to see now!” Flynt slipped up to a metal door. “Ruby, Nora, I’m sure your familiar with...”

Flynt opened the door, and both girls locked eyes with a pair of light blue ones.

”...Miss Willow Schnee.” 


	4. Revolt

“Winter!” Jacques greeted as Winter was dragged in cuffs.

”I knew you were never a faunus rights supporter, father.” Winter looked at the drooling faunus holding on to her. “But this? This is disgusting.”

”I’m some use of these animals,” Jacques said. “The people of Atlas will thank me.”

”And if they don’t?” Winter asked.

”Then they’ll join them,” Jacques answered, coldly. “Enough of that, I have to ask you a question.”

”What could you possible want to know from me?” Winter asked.

”Where is your mother?” Jacques asked. “She disappeared after I sent her to go talk to you.”

”Why should I care?” Winter spat.

”She didn’t tell you where she was going?” Jacques cocked an eyebrow.

”No, she got up and left,” Winter answered.

Jacques grumbled under his breath. “If that worthless whore is with any women...” He snarled and got his bearings. “No matter, that’s not the only reason I brought you here.”

”What else do you want?” Winter asked.

”Why don’t you have a seat,” Jacques stepped out of her line of sight, giving her clear view of the lobotomy chair, “and find out?”

Winter fought against her faunus captors, but they were too strong. She was eventually strapped to the chair, Jacques looming over her.

”I decided to cut Whitley out of the inheritance,” Jacques said. “And since your sister is tragically no longer with us,” he said, sarcastically, “I guess that leaves only you. Doesn’t it?”

”Let me go!” Winter shouted.

”Then submit!” Jacques shouted in rage. “I’m tired of you and your worthless defiance! You keep turning everyone against me, and I’ve had it!”

”You don’t honestly believe that, do you father?” Winter laughed. “You’re even more delusional than I thought.”

”You have one. Last. Chance,” Jacques said. “I’m being merciful here, Winter. Don’t make me regret it!”

”You and regret are two things that don’t work well together,” Winter snarked. “Especially in a sentence.”

”Winter.”

”I mean, it’s less regret and more me pissing you off.”

”Winter!”

”Which, of course, isn’t even that hard to do.”

” **Winter!** ” Jacques slapped Winter across the face.

Winter looked back at him, and smirked. “There he is.”

Jacques didn’t say anything.

”There’s the man behind closed doors,” Winter spat. “The real, monstrous excuse for a father and business man the entirety of Remnant didn’t ask for. You think I’m the reason you’re hated?” She laughed. “No. That’s all you. Your selfish, cruel, and narcissistic personality is what drives others away from you, Jacques. It will never be me, as much as I wish it was.”

Jacques sighed. “I wanted to give you one last chance to stop this, gogrow up, and be a big girl, but I see I wasted my time.” Jacques waved to the two mindless faunus. “Do it.”

Winter didn’t scream, she didn’t fight, she was quiet. Dignity never failing, even as the drill inched closer to her forehead. Before it could pierce her flesh, the whole building shook.

”What was that?!” Jacques shouted.

”Um...sir!” Cardin ran into the room. “Remember when I said I’d find Ruby and Nora?”

”Yes?”

”I found them!” Cardin shouted in fear. “They’re outside...along with an entire army!”

”Pardon?!” Jacques cried.

* * *

”Okay, everyone ready?” Flynt shouted to the army behind him.

”Yeah!” The crowd cheered.

”Great!” Flynt looked to Willow. “Alright Willow, you’re up!”

“Wait, what can Willow do?” Ruby asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

”Girls, I know about Salem, the maidens, and Ozpin,” Willow said.

”Wait...how?!” Ruby and Nora asked, simultaneously.

”Because Ironwood wanted the Winter Maiden to be the most unsuspecting person in Atlas.” Willow’s eyes light up.

”No way...” Ruby eyes widened.

* * *

”Forget about her!” Jacques shouted to the faunus who were moving the drill towards Winter’s head. “We’ll finish her later!” He turned to Cardin. “Get you men together. Now!”

”Yes sir!” Cardin ran out of the room.

”Looks like your empire is already falling father,” Winter snarked. “How sad for you.”

”Shut up!” Jacques shouted.

”Um...sir?” Another soldier walked into the room.

”What?!” Jacques snapped.

”Since when could your wife fly?” The soldier pointed behind him.

Jacques whirled around to see Willow outside the window. With a single blast, Willow shattered the glass, and froze Jacques’ legs to the ground.

”Hey!” The Atlas soldier shouted, pulling out his pistol. “P-put your hands in the air!”

Willow glared at him, and the soldier immediately dropped his gun and ran out of the room.

”Willow?” Winter asked, shocked.

”Hold still, sweetie.” Willow froze Winter’s bounds, allowing Winter to shatter them.

”I...I...thank you,” Winter said.

”You’re welcome.” Willow smiled. “Now, where are your friends?”

* * *

Jacques’ forces were not prepared for this surprise attack. Mercenaries on Remnant didn’t have the training of huntsmen or even Atlas soldiers, and since they were going up against a whole army of them, to say they weren’t doing well would be an understatement.

Neon jumped headfirst into a whole crowd of Atlas soldiers, freezing them with her nunchaku and allowing Flynt to take them out with a single blast from his trumpet.

”Good work, Kitty,” Flynt said.

”Don’t mention-“ Neon widened her eyes when she saw Cardin behind Flynt, a large gun in his hands. “Flynt! Look out!”

Flynt turned just in time to see Cardin take aim and fire a large blue blast in his direction.

”Shit!” Flynt was frozen, unable to move. He regretted not doing so as soon as he saw Neon’s form jump in front of him.

She took most of the force, and was knocked into Flynt.

”N-Neon?!” Flynt realized she was lying, unmoving, on top of him. He slipped out from under her, and rolled her onto her back. “Neon?!”

“Flynt?” Neon spoke, weakly. “B-behind...you...” were her last words.

”Neon? Neon?!” Flynt was so blinded by grief he didn’t have time to process Neon’s warning until it was too late.

”Let’s see how much this baby does up close!” Cardin pressed the barrel of the gun against Flynt’s head.

Before he could pull the trigger, a red blur tackled him to the ground. As he was recovering, he looked up to Ruby aiming a gun at his head.

”Where are they, Cardin?” Ruby demanded.

”I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Cardin said.

”My family, and the faunus you haven’t lobotomized,” Ruby said. “Where are you keeping them?!”

”I don’t know!” Cardin shouted

Ruby, completely unblinking, put her knee on Cardin’s neck. ”How about the truth this time.”

”I don’t-“

Ruby shot him in his left foot.

Cardin screamed. “What the f-“

Ruby cut him off by sticking the gun in his mouth. “Where. Are. They.” She pulled it from his mouth.

”Faunus are on the top floor!” Cardin admitted. “Political prisoners are on the floor just below it!”

”Nora, you get all that?” Ruby asked into an earpiece.

”Yep!” Nora replied.

”Good, I’ll see you inside.”

”Please...let me go!” Cardin cried. “I told you everything!”

”No worries, I’m not going to hurt you,” Ruby said.

”Really?” Cardin asked.

”Really.” Ruby turned to Flynt. “Hey Flynt,” she tossed him the pistol she was using, “he’s all yours.”

”Ruby! Wait!” Cardin cried as she sped off. “Don’t leave me with him!”

Cardin hold a gun cock back, and looked up to see Flynt glaring down at him, tears in his eyes.

”For Neon.” Flynt pulled the trigger.

* * *

Yang, Summer, Qrow, Port, and Oobleck all sat in there cell. Feeling the building shake.

”What is that?” Summer asked.

”Whatever it is, I hope it gets us out of here.” Yang slammed her fist together. “I want to kick some teeth in.”

Right as Yang said that, the door was blown open, and Nora came skipping in. “Hi guys!”

”Nora!” Yang cheered.

”Time to get you guys out of there!” Nora aimed Magnhild at the cell door. “Step back!”

Everyone did so, and Nora blew the door right off its hinges.

”Where is Ruby?” Summer asked, gaining control of her Spring Maiden powers after being freed form the semblance nullifying cage.

”She’s freeing the faunus,” Nora answered. 

* * *

Blake hugged Ruby the second she was free. “Ruby, thank you!”

”Hey, don’t mention it!” Ruby hugged her tightly in turn. “It’s pretty hectic outside, so I think it would be safe for all of you to stay in here.” She felt her scroll vibrate, and pulled it out to see it was Coco. “Coco, what’s up?”

”We’re just about finish up out here,” Coco said. “These guys were nothing.”

”That’s good.” Ruby smiled.

”Did you free the faunus?” Coco asked. “Is...is my Velvet okay?”

”Blake, have you see Velvet.” Ruby hot speakerphone so Coco could hear.

”No.” Blake shook her said, sadly. “I...I didn’t even know Velvet was taken...”

”Damn it!” Coco swore. “She’s...she’s okay...” she said to herself.

”Coco, as soon as the battle is over, we’ll look for her,” Ruby promised.

”Then get your ass back out here!” Coco ordered. “I’m going to kill every single one of them if she’s gone.”

”I’ll be right there,” Ruby said, shutting off her scroll. She turned to Blake. “Blake, stay here and search for Velvet.”

Blake nodded.

”Ruby!” Nora shouted, getting Ruby’s attention. She ran up to her, Yang and the others following behind.

”Blake!” Yang held open her arms.

”Yang!” Blake cried, jumping into her arms.

”Where are Ciel, Jekyde, and the Pilot?” Ruby asked.

”They were taken by some Atlas soldiers,” Oobleck said, uncharacteristically serious. “I hope they’re okay.”

”They aren’t,” a voice said.

The group turned to see Winter and Willow. Winter was holding Ciel’s hat, and Jekyde’s glasses.

”No...” Oobleck walked up to her. “Winter...please, don’t tell me...”

”I’m sorry, Oobleck,” Winter said, tears in her eyes. “I found their bodies...covered in acid...”

Oobleck didn’t say anything, he just took the glasses from Winter, staring at them silently.

”Ruby...we need to get outside and help the others,” Nora said, sadly.

”Right...” Ruby turned to the group. “I need you guys to search the faunus prisoners for Velvet, she has apparently been taken.”

”What about-“

”Leave him be,” Port said. “Even Oobleck needs his space.”

Ruby and Nora left the group to search for Velvet, as Port watched over Oobleck.

* * *

Everything was quiet after the last soldier fell. The faunus and political prisoners were lead out the building, which they realized was a SDC building. In fact, it was Jacques’.

”Guys!” Ruby ran up Blake and Yang when she caught sight of them. “Did you find-“

”I’m sorry, sis,” Yang apologized. “We looked everywhere.”

”We did a headcount four times to be sure,” Blake said, sadly.

”Damn...” Ruby kicked up the dirt. “I’ll...I’ll go break the bad news to Coco.”

”Ruby, are you sure?” Summer asked.

”It’s the least I could do.” Ruby turned to look for Coco. She pulled out her scroll to call her, but Coco didn’t pick up. She tried again, same thing.

”Ruby.”

Ruby stopped in her tracks when she heard Fox’s voice. She looked at him, and her heart sank when she saw the absolutely miserable look on his face.

”Fox...” was all Ruby said.

Wordlessly, Fox took Ruby’s hand, and lead her to a heartbreaking sight.

Coco was standing in front of Velvet, who was staring off with the same unblinking stair as the rest of the lobotomized faunus.

”Velvet?!” Coco shouted at her. “Velvet it’s me! Come on, say something!” Coco violent shook her. “It’s your cup of hot coco. Velvet? Velvet, fucking answer me!”

”She’s been going at this for hours...” Yatsuhashi said, solemnly. “None of us...” he closed his eyes, and tear rolled down his cheek, “none of us have the heart to stop her.”

”Velvet...” Coco was starting to give away to despair. “Baby...don’t do this to me...” Coco fell to her knees in front of Velvet, who remind unresponsive. “Velvet...Oh Gods...why?”

Ruby didn’t say anything, she just watched, the feeling of failure growing in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

”So, do you just intend to stay locked up in here?” Willow poured herself and Jacques a glasses of wine.

”I can’t go out there!” Jacques shouted. “I’ll be torn to shreds!”

”Isn’t that what you deserve?” Willow asked.

”I was doing what was best for this city!” Jacques shouted. “I was doing what was best for all of you! And do you show me any appreciation?! No! You spit in my goddamn face like the ungrateful little parasites you all are!”

”Jacques, I’ve known you long enough to know you’re not the kind of man who changes his opinions...at all,” Willow said, she handed him a glass.

”You’re not making me go out there, Willow!” Jacques spat. “You turned on me too, I built your father’s company! Made more powerful than it ever was!”

”And destroyed the Schnee name in the process,” Willow said. “Your underhanded tactics.”

”I ran that company fairly!” Jacques shouted.

”Do you call what you did to Cyrus Coal fair?!” Willow shouted back.

”He lost his business fair and square,” Jacques said.

”And then you framed him for stealing and selling dust,” Willow said. “Something that you were doing.”

”I needed to get rid of the competition,” Jacques tried to justify himself.

”You already ran him out of business!”

”And was to ensure he didn’t get it back!”

”Then there’s what you did to me.” Willow looked at her hands. “I wasn’t like that...when we were first married...I wasn’t always the hedonist you painted me as.”

”Sure did a damn good job making everyone else believe it,” Jacques sneered. “I even tricked Winter, Whitely and Weiss.”

”You drugged me...had those women...” Willow’s voice began to shake. “Do you know how that felt?! You had them violate me!”

”I had to convince the world you were a drunken hedonist,” Jacques’ voice was cold. “The night I convinced your father was the night I stopped. The rest of it was all you.”

”You took advantage of my sexuality!” Willow spat. “You know I don’t...don’t like men.”

”You should be thanking me,” Jacques scoffed. “Having those women do that to you made you less likely to act in your disgusting sexual orientation.” He took a sip of his wine. “I couldn’t having you backing out of another child for the Schnee name. Too bad it was that absolutely worthless Whitley.”

”You’re a sick, wicked man, Jacques,” Willow said.

Jacques didn’t say anything, he just finished his wine.

”You know, Winter told me what happened the night you convinced my father to hand over the SDC,” Willow said.

”Ah, I see she finally got around to telling you that, huh?” Jacques asked, causally. “Well, I’m already screwed, so yeah. I did it. I killed the old bastard.”

”You had me drugged and raped so you convince him that I was a sexual deviant...” Willow closed her eyes as tears ran down his face. “You did that to me just so you could get your hands on my father’s company?”

”It was the only way to convince him to hand it over.” Jacques shrugged. “With you being unable to run your own life, let alone a company, he had no choice but to hand it over to me.”

”You left me passed out with one of them...one of the women who...used me...and while I was lying there, you poisoned my father after turning him against me!” Willow shouted, she tossed the glass of wine on the floor, shattering its contents.

”Oh Willow,” Jacques mocked, “you spilled your wine.”

”I wasn’t going to drink it, anyway,” Willow said.

”And why is that?” Jacques asked.

”Because I’m not the biggest fan of drinking poison,” Willow said.

Jacques’ eyes widened. “What?!”

Willow smirked. “Surprise!”

That’s when Jacques felt a tightness in his chest. “No...Willow! Don’t do this!”

”Its too late!” Willow shrugged.

”No...” Jacques stood up, but quickly fell to his knees. “Willow...please...don’t...don...” Jacques fell onto his back, breaking heavy.

”Don’t worry, Jacques,” Willow said. “It’s not a fatal poison, it’s a paralyzing agent.”

Jacques laid their, breathing slowed to an even pace.

”It should where off in a few hours,” Willow sighed. “If only you could live that long.”

* * *

Willow tossed Jacques’ unmoving body on the ground in front of the crowd. “I’ve had my share, now it’s all of yours turn!”

Jacques could only blink, breathing fast in fear as Coco and Oobleck and dozens of others loomed over his body.

”For Jekyde.” Oobleck slapped the palm of his hand with a pipe.

”For Velvet.” Coco cracked her knuckles.

Willow stepped back, and with Ruby, Nora, Winter, and the rest of the group, watched with cold satisfaction as the crowd tore Jacques to shreds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why...why did I do that...?
> 
> Oh Velvet...Jesus...I actually feel genuinely horrible.


	5. She’s Back

Salem awoke to the feeling of her lungs burning. Her eyes shot open, and were greeted by the blurring water. Panicking, Salem swam to the surface, letting out a gasp as she finally breathed.

”The relic!” Salem remembered why she had jumped down here to begin with. “Where is the relic?!”

Salem searched desperately through the water for hours. When she realized it was gone, she gritted her teeth and crawled her way onto a patch of dry land in the caves.

”They must’ve taken it while I was out...” Salem gritted her teeth. “Now what am I going to do?”

Raven was surely dead, so she had no army, the Gods know what happened to Mercury and Lionheart up top, and now she was down here, soaking wet and all alone.

”I’ll kill them all for this!” Salem shouted. That’s when she noticed a small sliver of light from a crack in the wall in front of her. With a single punch, she was free. “I need to think of something...need to go out on my own...”

That’s when an idea shot through Salem’s mind, and smirk grew on her face.

* * *

It was an incredibly long trek back to Vale, but it was all worth it. When she arrived at the top of the CCT, she found the Grimm dragon, froze mid-roar.

”Wake up, my child,” Salem said. She placed a hand on the dragon’s statue, and a crack formed. “Mommy needs you.”

* * *

Salem sat on the Grimm dragon’s back as it flew closer and closer to Vacuo. “The relic of Destruction will be mine!”

The people of Vacuo could only look up with horror as the black cloud of Grimm swarmed the kingdom.

”I should’ve done this sooner,” Salem scolded herself. “So much more simple with you, my dragon.”

* * *

”So...now what?” Yang asked.

”Does anyone know where Ironwood and the council had been taken?” Winter asked the crowd.

Everyone either shook their heads, or shrugged.

”Damn...I’m starting to regret killing him as soon as I did,” Willow said.

”It’s okay, mom,” Winter assured. “We’ll find him.”

Willow stared at Winter, shocked.

”What?” Winter asked.

”You...you called me mom,” Willow said.

”Yeah, I guess I did.” Winter smiled.

”I know where they are!” A voice called.

Everyone turned to see Klein and Whitley enter the crowd.

”Winter!” Whitley cried, running into her arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

”And I’m glad you’re okay,” Winter said, before turning to Klein. “Klein, you said you know where Ironwood and the council are, correct?”

”Yes...” Klein said, softly. “I do...”

* * *

Winter stood in the room, dead quiet. Ironwood and the council lay in front of her...dead.

”Jacques made sure the first thing he did was take them out,” Klein said. “I’m so sorry.”

”They were killed by the very same monster they left in charge,” Blake said, coldly.

”Ironwood...” Winter walked up to his unmoving form. She sadly shut his eyes. “What...what are we going to do? Oh Gods...I’ve never felt so...lost...before.”

”We’ll think of something, Winter,” Qrow assured.

* * *

Outside, Willow talked with Flynt and Ruby.

”Wait...so my father was never stealing dust?” Flynt asked.

”No, Jacques offered him a job moving dust crates, and he kept it a secret from you to avoid the shame,” Willow said. “In truth, Jacques was having him pack dust crates to sell illegally, and when he was found out, he framed your father.”

Flynt looked at the ground. “I thought...I thought my father was a a criminal...”

”Jacques was a master at making people think one way, when it is truly the other,” Willow said.

”I used to think all you Schnees were like him,” Flynt said. “Weiss’ heroism proved me wrong.”

”She was truly the best of us,” Willow said. “My father would’ve been proud to see her grow.”

”I’m sorry for your loss,” Flynt said.

”And I’m sorry for yours,” Willow said back.

Flynt looked back to Neon’s body, it was being moved by Atlas medical personnel.

”Go, be with her,” Willow said.

Flynt nodded, and followed the Atlas medics.

”Weiss had told me a lot about you,” Ruby said.

”I take that it wasn’t very positive,” Willow noted.

”Actually...while she was resentful of your neglect, she also felt sympathy for you,” Ruby said. “Though it didn’t excuse it, she still acknowledged that you were just as much a victim of Atlas as everyone else.”

Willow chuckled. “I suppose that’s firm but fair.”

”She didn’t love you any less.” Ruby put a hand on her shoulder.

”That seems to be a running them with my family whenever we meet someone whose wronged us.” Tears rolled down Willow’s eyes.

”You’ll earn their forgiveness,” Ruby assured with a smile. “I know you will.”

Willow looked at Ruby, returning a smile. “Thank you, Ruby. That means so-“

A sword went straight through Willow’s back, stopping just short or Ruby’s face.

Willow’s eyes were wide with shock, and she looked down at the sword. “Oh...Gods...”

Ruby stepped back from the sight, processing what just happened.

The sword was pulled from Willow’s chest, and she fell to the ground, revealing Salem.

”No...” Ruby took another step back.

”Hello, Miss Rose.” Salem held up the sword, revealing it to be the relic of destruction.


	6. Released

“You!” Ruby pulled Penny’s sword on Salem.

”I don’t think so.” Salem snapped her fingers, and tentacles wrapped around Ruby’s arms and legs.

”Hey!” Ruby wrestled against the seer grimm’s grip, but it was too strong.

”Don’t fret, little rose.” Salem gripped Ruby’s chin. “Once I've finally held up my end of the bargain, I’ll be sure to not only let you free, but to grant you all immortality. You’ll by personal torture toys for all eternity for the trouble you gave me!”

”When you release Void for a snatch at Godhood?” Ruby asked.

”How do you know about that?!” Salem’s smug grin vanished, replaced with an angry scowl.

”Mercury told us everything before Ironwood blew his brains out,” Ruby said.

Salem scoffed. “That idiot...I should’ve gotten rid of him after the Fall of Beacon. He’s been nothing but trouble since then.” A smile grew on her face. “I suppose I should thank Ironwood for getting him out of my hair.”

”He’s dead,” a voice spoke behind Salem.

”Is that the voice of the elder Schnee sister?” Salem turned to face Winter.

Winter saw that the seer Grimm had subdued everyone. Tentacles spawned from the orb that made up its body to wrapped around anyone who even remotely resisted.

”Release them! You vile woman!” Winter shouted, pulling Myrtenaster and aiming its tip at Salem’s heart.

”Aww, is that your little sister’s weapon?” Salem mocked. “Correct me if I’m wrong, I recall her having it the night I sent that arrow flying into her chest.”

Winter shut down. “What did you just say?”

”Ruby can back me up.” Salem turned to Ruby.

”I...I only saw Pyrrha die,” Ruby said.

”Well, before that, Weiss rather stupidly pushed Pyrrha out of the way of one my incendiary arrows,” Salem laughed. “Don’t know why, she ended up dying rather painfully, and I killed Pyrrha not long after.”

”You...you...” Winter was about to give in to her rage when she saw her mother lying on the ground at Salem’s feet. “Mom?”

”Dead.” Salem smirked, then she held up the relic of destruction. “With this!”

”That’s...that’s the...”

”Relic of destruction?” Salem admired the sword in her hands. “I killed everyone in Vacuo for it.”

Winter closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. “I’ll end you...”

”What was that?” Salem mocked.

”I’ll end you!” Winter charged Salem, Myrtenaster aimed at her heart.

”Int that adorable?” Salem snapped her fingers, and Winter, Qrow, and Blake were all subdued by her seer. “I would love to kill you all now, but I have a God to release.”

”Salem!” Summer cried. “Don’t do this!”

”Why shouldn’t I?” Salem asked, she whistled, and the Grimm dragon landed beside her, shaking all of Atlas. “Like I told your daughter, don’t worry. You’ll all live under my domain for all eternity!” Salem laughed. “I’ll see you until then!”

With that, the dragon took towards the largest mountain in Atlas. Where Salem knew Void was being kept.

* * *

Salem hopped off of the Grimm dragon. “Stay.”

The creature almost purred, and did as it was told.

Salem entered the cave through its mouth, and made her way over to what someone would’ve mistaken for a wall. Opening her sake, Salem placed down each relic.

”Knowledge, choice, creation, and destruction.” Salem set down each relic as she said their names. “With these objects, I free you from your prison!”

As soon as Salem finished speaking, a light beam emerged from each and struck wall.

That’s when everything began to shake. Not just mountain, not just Atlas, but all of Remnant itself shook as Void was released from his prison.

Salem stepped back as the wall gave away, and a pitch black, humanoid male came stumbling out.

”Void!” Salem jumped with childish excitement.

”S...Salem?” Void looked up, getting his bearings. “So...you finally released me, huh?”

”Yes, I did!” Salem exclaimed, excitedly. “Now we can destroy Remnant together! Then you can make me a God and then I’ll-“

”No.”

Salem froze. “What?”

“You stupid, foolish child!” Void laughed. “Did you honestly think I would hold up my end!”

”But...but...” Salem stepped back.

”You freed me from my prison.” Void stood and glared down at her. “Which means I don’t need you anymore.”

”You-“ Salem was cut off by pin surging through her.

”I think I’ll take your powers back,” Void said. “Along with your creations.”

Salem screamed as her horrific Grimm appearance disappeared, returning her to her human form. When the process was complete, she passed out form the pain.

”No worries, Salem,” Void said. “Since you’ve been such a big help to me...I’ll kill you last.”


	7. Sacrifice

Void flew into the air, taking in the view of Atlas. “So beautiful...I can’t wait to watch it all burn.”

The grimm dragon roared in pain as it was suddenly dragged towards Void. Every grimm on Remnant let out one last cry of pain before lifting off the ground and being dragged all the way to Atlas, and joining Void, who had just created black hole to suck up all of the Grimm.

* * *

The seer grimm released Ruby and the others as it was sucked into the black hole.

”What’s happening?!” Ruby shouted.

”The God of destruction is free...” Qrow said. “And he’s doing what his namesake implies.”

When every grimm on Remnant has been sucked into the black hole, two wing emerged from the whole. A roar cut through the air as Void’s dragon form made itself known.

”People of Remnant!” Void’s voice boomed. “Prepare for your utter eradication! You humans my be worthless in other regards, but I know for a fact you taste delicious!” Void opened his mouth, revealing his black hole like throat.

”Oh shit!” Yang was lifted into the air.

”Yang!” Blake threw gambol shroud and held onto a nearby light pole, allowing Yang to hold on.

”Everyone grab onto something nailed down!” Qrow shouted before grabbing onto to a telephone pole.

Everyone tried their best, but some couldn’t make it. Ruby could only watch as innocent people were sucked into Void’s mouth.

” ** _Velvet!_** ” Ruby heard Coco scream in anguish. That’s when she saw all of the lobotomized faunus flying towards Void’s mouth.

”They...they’re mindless...” Nora said. “They didn’t know to hold onto...”

”Coco! Stop!” Ruby heard Fox shout.

”Let me go Fox!” Coco fought against his hold.

Yatsuhashi had stuck his sword in the ground, using his above average strength to hold onto it with one hand, and the back of Fox’s shirt with the other. Fox and Coco were both off the ground, Fox desperately holding onto her so she won’t wrestle free and going flying into certain death.

”Damn you, Fox!” Coco shouted. “As your leader, I demand you let me go!”

”Coco, she’s gone...” Fox said, sadly.

”I said, let me go!” Coco punched him in the face, but Fox wouldn’t loosen his grip. “Fox...” Coco’s voice became more desperate and pleading. “Oh Gods...please...let me go...let me be with her...”

”You and I both know she wouldn’t want that,” Fox said, calmly.

Coco didn’t say anything, she began crying into Fox’s chest.

Flynt had one hand on a flagpole, and the other had Neon’s body in a tight grip. His heart fell when he felt his hand lose its grip.

”No...no, no, no, **NO!** ” Flynt shouted his last no louder when Neon’s body slipped form his fingers. Without thinking, he let go, and caught her body. “It’s okay, Neon...I got you...” Flynt held her close as they were both sucked into the black hole of Void’s mouth.

”No!” Ruby shouted after watching this happen.

”Let go!” Void’s voice boomed, though his mouth never moved. “You all can’t hold on forever! Sooner or later, you and all of Remnant will be devoured!”

”I hate to be a cynic,” Qrow said, “be he has a point!”

”What do we do?” Ruby asked in a panic.

”I...I don’t know...” Qrow admitted.

”Uncle Qrow!” Yang shouted, tears in her eyes. “If either of us don’t make...I want you to know that I forgive you!”

”Thanks, kiddo,” Qrow said, solemnly.

”I...I love you...” Yang said. “I love all of you!”

”Don’t let go!” Blake shouted. “We’ll think of a way out of this!”

Ruby and Nora were both holding onto the same light pole. As she held on for dear life, the whole world suddenly went white for Nora, she felt Void’s pull vanish, and saw that she was in a light room.

”What the...” Nora looked around. “Ruby?! Anyone?!”

”Do not fear, my child,” a calm voice Nora recognized, spoke.

Nora turned to face Light. “You?!”

”Do not fear,” Light spoke, calmly. “I am aware of what Jinn has told you, and you should know that the Light you witness is trapped in here,” Light pointed at his temple, “forever.”

”Right...but...why am I here?” Nora asked, calming down.

”What I am here to ask you, Nora, is something that I will have to live with for my eternal life.” Light lowered his head. “When our conversation is over...I want you to let go.”

”What?!” Nora widened her eyes. “But I’ll die!”

”Yes, but not in vein,” Light assured. “Ruby’s silver eyes, they have a special power that can destroy my brother, but...but the only way Silver eyes can be awakened is with...”

”A tragedy...” Nora looked at her feet.

”I know it’s scary, but I couldn’t in good conscious ask any of Ruby’s family to do this,” Light said. “She’s already going to lose another love, and I couldn’t possibly take another family member form her.”

”Wait,” Nora looked up at him, “love?”

”Yes,” Light admitted, “Ruby loves you Nora.”

”But...but Penny...”

”She loved her, too,” Light said. “Before that, however, she loved you, and after she moved on from Penny’s death, her love for you returned.”

”Oh...I’ve fallen for her, too.”

”I’m sorry,” Light said.

”I guess she’ll never get to know.” Nora closed her eyes.

”Does that mean-“

”I’ll do it...if Remnant gets to live.” Nora looked him in the eyes, no fear.

”I’m sorry,” Light apologized, again. “I am bound by the laws of this universe, if I had entered to stop my brother, the laws of physics would have literally torn me to pieces.”

”I understand.” Nora nodded. “Now, please, send me back.”

”I will remember your bravery, Nora,” Light said as light filled Nora’s vision. “I will make sure every God in the Multi-verse knows what you’ve done!”

When Nora opened her eyes, she was back with Ruby, holding onto the light pole. She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath.

”Ruby, I know how to stop Void!” Nora shouted.

”Really?!” Ruby exclaimed, excitedly. “How?”

”Ruby...I love you, too!” Nora said as tears formed.

”You...you do...” Ruby said.

”I’m sorry I never noticed,” Nora apologized. “I’m sorry it had to end like this before we could go anywhere in our relationship!”

”Nora, What are you...?” Ruby was cut off by Nora connecting her lips with her own. Ruby was shocked, but soon closed her eyes and embraced the kiss.

”I’m sorry...” Nora said, as she let go.

”Wait...” Ruby’s eyes shot open. “Nora! What are you doing?!”

”Saving Remnant,” Nora answered, calmly. “Goodbye.” Nora let go completely.

“ ** _Nora!_** ” Ruby reached out to grab her, but her hand just brushed against Nora’s coat.

As Nora was being sucked into Void’s gaping maw, she wiped a tear from her eye. “I’m coming, Ren.”

Ruby’s entire being shut down when Nora was devoured. “N...N-N...Nor...”

”Ruby?” Summer’s eyes widened as Ruby’s silver eyes began to glow.

” ** _NORA!_** ” With a painfilled shout, Ruby’s silver eyes engulfed almost everything in light.

”Wait a minute...” Void squinted his eyes as the light moved towards him. “Oh no...” he shut his mouth and tried to fly away. “Oh, come on! I just got back!”

Void wasn’t fast enough to escape the light. When it made contact, he began to disintegrate.

”No...NO... **NO!** ” Void’s last scream before he disappeared into nothing was heard across Remnant.

When he was gone, everyone who was holding onto something fell to the ground. Ruby let go, and slipped to the ground.

”Ruby!” Summer and Yang shouted simultaneously, running over to her unconscious body.

”What happens?!” Yang asked.

”I knew Silver eyes were powerful...but I didn’t think...” Winter couldn’t finish her sentence due to shock.

“Ruby just killed the God of destruction...” Qrow said, dumbfounded.

”Yeah...but...” Blake’s lip quivered. “N-Nora...”

Everyone went quiet, and looked at Ruby’s unconscious form.


	8. Epilogue

“Nora...Nora...Nora...” Ruby repeated in her sleep.

”I hope she’s not in a coma, again,” Yang said.

”She’ll be fine, sweetie.” Summer watched as Ruby was rolled away on a stretcher.

”Guys...I just got word from Vale, they got the CCT back up!” Qrow exclaimed.

”Really? How?!” Winter asked.

”Void apparently used every single grimm on the planet to turn into that thing,” Qrow said.

”Wait a minute...does that mean...all of the Grimm are gone?” Blake asked.

Qrow dropped his scroll in realization. “Holy shit.”

”We…We did it!” Yang exclaimed. “I never thought we’d actually...”

”That’s not fair!” They heard a woman shout behind them.

They all turned to see the now human Salem.

”I worked thousands of years!” Salem whined. “Killing, manipulating, torturing, abducting, and recruiting all rendered moot by that worthless excuse for a God!” Salem stomped her foot like a child who didn’t get what she wanted. “Stupid, dumb, weak, idiotic, incompetent,” she said after each stomp.

Wimt walked up to the stomping Salem, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Salem looked her, then her eyes widened when saw Myrtenaster in Winter’s hand. “What are you doing?!”

”What do you think?” Winter calmly grabbed Salem, and jabbed Myrtenaster‘s pointed blade through Salem’s heart.

Salem gasped, then coughed up blood.

”Dp you feel that?” Winter waited for Salem to look her in the eyes. “That was for Weiss, and every life you took.”

Salem tried to speak, but only blood came out. As she began to fade, Winter pulled the blade from her body. When Salem took her last breath, Winter let her fall to the ground.

”Yang,” Winter turned to the blonde, “what was that you said before she arrived?”

”I asked if we did it,” Yang said. “If we won.”

”When you asked, we haven’t.” Winter looked down at Salem’s body. “Now? Now we have.”


End file.
